


【求RP点梗三】④When We Were Little Kids

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Out of Character, Years of the Trees
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】正剧（有OOC）【题材倾向】双树纪【出场人物】Finarfin，Celegorm，Maedhros，Maglor，Feanor，Nerdanel，Findis，Írimë，Fingolfin【配对组合】F&&C【文章分级】G【完稿日期】2016年6月19日【总计字数】1773【前言备注】 一切都属于托老大大，属于我的只有OOC的脑洞和bug。砧板上的白菜表示它是无辜的受害者(o´・ェ・｀o)。嘛，或许有些是遗传呢，遗传的。这个真的是亲情向，包子对C++发誓！又名《爸爸妈妈和哥哥教坏的小团子》。





	【求RP点梗三】④When We Were Little Kids

“这不公平！”拥有“第三芬威”少年急得直跳脚，“为什么你们都可以去，我却得呆在家里帮你们和Indis夫人看孩子！”

“不，不止你，Kano他也会留下的。还有你二叔和两位姑姑也会帮你。”Nerdanel一边收拾行李，一边安抚一旁内心如火山爆发的长子。

“除了Findis，其他几个没帮倒忙，我就已经谢Manwë谢Varda了！”Nelyafinwë愤愤地丢下手中的抹布。

“哦，Eru在上，Nelyo你不可以直呼长辈的名字。”Nerdanel焦急地纠正他。

“可他们比我小。”红发的少年不服气。

“可这改变不了他们是你长辈的事实。”Nerdanel严肃起来，少年有些害怕Amal发火，乖乖闭嘴了。

“抱歉，我刚刚太激动了……Amal我帮你理行李吧。”Nelyafinwë把地上的抹布捡起来搁在桌上。

“不，你先去洗个手。我在整理干净的衣服。”Nelyafinwë瞬间有种整个Eä都不爱他的感觉。

准备晚饭的时候，Kánafinwë抱着跟他差不多高的竖琴出现在家门口，鞋都没来得及换，随即被大哥派去看着在客厅里到处乱爬的三弟。

“Amal，你和Atar平时都不会去参加宴会，至……至少把Atar留下吧。”

“可我跟Indis夫人商量后一致认为，把你Atar留下绝对是个巨大的灾难，我还是把他打包带走吧。”Nerdanel说完忍不住笑出了声。

“要把谁打包带走呢？”母子二人回头，只见Fëanáro拎着个大袋子，随意地靠在厨房的门框上，装着很生气的样子。

“哎呀，Fëa回来了呀，我都没发现。”Nerdanel笑着放下手里的菜刀，去拿丈夫手里的袋子。

“不给你。”Fëanáro随即把袋子藏到身后。Nerdanel同丈夫眼神对峙了片刻后，猛地伸手去够他身后的袋子。Fëanáro一个闪身，Nerdanel扑了空。有些恼火的雕塑家一个转身，狠狠地把还没站稳的工匠扑倒在沙发上，两人随即在沙发上笑作一团，也不管那个袋子里的东西有没有被压坏。Kánafinwë见状，吓得连忙把还在沙发边上爬的Turcafinwë抱了起来，远离危险的双亲。Nelyafinwë自觉地拿起了Amal放在砧板上的菜刀，用力剁起了白菜。

“Kano，Kano！”小精灵边吮着大拇指，边兴奋地招呼着二哥，“Atto和Amme在干什么呀？”

“他们在玩呢，Turko我们出去玩好不好？”Kánafinwë边问边换鞋，还没等Turcafinwë答应就冲出了家门。

第二天一早，长子和次子怀着满腔悲愤之情送走了亲爱的Atar和Amal后，Nelyafinwë和Findis坐在餐桌旁面面相觑。Turcafinwë蜷在一旁的小沙发里睡觉，Arafinwë从长沙发的一头手脚并用爬到另一头，去啃他三侄子的头发。反正都是金色的，一定是一家人。Írimë和Nolofinwë坐在地毯上玩一碰一。厨房的水声哗啦啦响，还够不到水池的Kánafinwë搬了个矮凳，在里头一边哼歌一边刷盘子。

Nelyafinwë牢记Amal昨天的教诲，清了清嗓子道：“姑姑，我们……”

“不，还是叫我姐吧，姑姑听起来好奇怪。”Findis把纸铺平，拿羽毛笔蘸了墨水，“好了，Nelyo，我们把接下来几天里的事务分一下工吧。”

“行。”

等Kánafinwë从厨房出来时，Nelyafinwë和Findis已为床铺的分配争执了许久，大大小小的事务都被他们整整齐齐地罗列在浅黄色的纸上。

【所以为什么不能从王宫里找些大人来帮我们带下孩子呢？还美其名曰：给你们锻炼的机会。】这是Kánafinwë在接下来的几千年都没有想通的问题。

他把两份甜点摆在Írimë和Nolofinwë边上，正打算转身离开去准备午饭。两个玩得不亦乐乎、年纪比他没大多少的叔叔和姑姑，不知哪来这么大力气，竟一把将他拽了下来。Kánafinwë当即摔得眼冒金星，万分庆幸当年装修客厅的时候，在Amal的坚持下，Atar勉强同意铺了地毯。他爬起来望着脑门前尖锐的玻璃桌角，再三向Namo大人道谢后，决定今天得叫上Írimë和Nolofinwë把家里所有带角的家具全收起来。

Turcafinwë依然在沙发上睡得香甜，Arafinwë啃了半天的头发也觉得有些无趣，就开始啃Turcafinwë的脸颊。

【呀，口感不错。】Arafinwë顺势狠狠咬了第二口下去。

Turcafinwë从现实的噩梦中惊醒：“你干嘛咬我！”

“你不陪我玩！”Arafinwë蓝色的大眼睛十分委屈地望着他。

“可我想睡觉，我很困。”

“你为什么很困？”

“昨晚Atto和Amme在收拾东西，我没睡好。”

“你可以今天晚上再睡。”Arafinwë伸出肉肉的小手一把抓住Turcafinwë的一缕头发。

“喂，你干嘛抓我头发？”Turcafinwë想掰开三叔的手，可后者不为所动。

“陪我玩才松手。”Arafinwë直起身，企图摆出长辈的架子。

“你说的。”Turcafinwë转了转灰色的眼珠，不知想到了什么鬼点子。

“我说的。”Arafinwë话音刚落，Turcafinwë一跃而起，学着Nerdanel的样子把Arafinwë死死压在沙发上，自己笑得滚下了沙发。

“你干嘛啊！”被整得莫名其妙、后脑勺与沙发扶手亲密接触的Arafinwë怒而起身。Turcafinwë还趴在地毯上笑得前仰后合。

Nelyafinwë见形势不妙，赶紧抱走了三弟，把他丢在稍微远一些的沙发上。

“姐，他弄疼我了！”Arafinwë愤怒地挥舞着小胳膊向Findis告状。后者无奈地摇摇头，笑得趴在桌上。

“这是怎么了，Kano？”Nolofinwë问二侄子。

“可能是一些无伤大雅的玩笑，二叔。”Kánafinwë真心希望自己没有这种弟弟。


End file.
